Under the Full Moon
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Through the trees and darkness, he didn't see the wolf until it was too late. The wolf's fangs and claws were unforgiving as he fought against it for his life. His flesh was torn, and the blood sent the wolf into a frenzy. One good blow and he was down in the snow as the wolf bared its teeth. He closed his eyes. This was it.


A little idea I got after watching Beauty and the Beast for the millionth time. Haha. Basically it's a different take on the wolf attack in Beauty and the Beast. RumBelle and hurt/comfort abound in this little oneshot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the trees and darkness, he didn't see the wolf until it was too late. The wolf's fangs and claws were unforgiving as he fought against it for his life. His flesh was torn, and the blood sent the wolf into a frenzy. One good blow and he was down in the snow as the wolf bared its teeth. He closed his eyes. This was it.

Expecting the wolf to tear his throat out, he steeled himself against the oncoming pain. Instead he heard a wounded yelp from the creature threatening his life. He opened his eyes and saw the wolf stagger away, an arrow embedded in its shoulder. What…?

He blinked slowly, his gaze blurry. Through the falling snow, he saw a figure with a blue cape lower a bow. His vision was swimming; he curled onto his side and groaned in pain.

The figure came closer until he could finally see a face, and he was certain he was losing his mind.

"Belle…"

His eyes closed, and he knew no more.

* * *

Belle had been concerned when Rumplestiltskin failed to show up for dinner. He was very prompt, and when his dinner grew cold, she could almost feel that something was wrong. She waited for as long as she could, but when snow started falling in earnest, she made her decision. She saddled up the horse he had bought for her, her beloved Philippe, and she had set out to find him.

She searched for him for an hour, until the chilling howl of the wolf hit her ears. Somehow she just _knew_ what had happened, and she urged Philippe into a gallop toward the howl. It didn't take long at all to find the source of the howling. She saw the wolf first, then the crumpled form of Rumplestiltskin lying in the snow. Without hesitation, she grabbed her bow and shot an arrow through the wolf's shoulder. It screeched in pain before disappearing into the woods to tend to its wounds. She had no sympathy for the creature and she had to fight the urge to follow it and finish it off. But Rumplestiltskin called her name weakly, and she broke into a run toward him.

He was unconscious by the time she reached him. There was blood everywhere, slick and hot and staining the snow beneath him. Turning her head, she clicked her tongue until Philippe was beside them. She coaxed him down to the ground, then awkwardly but carefully struggled to drape Rump's body over Philippe's saddle. Finally she was comfortable he wouldn't fall, and she unfastened her cape and draped it over him. Then she urged Philippe to stand back up. She grabbed his reigns and began leading him back to the castle.

* * *

Once they were safely back at his castle, Rumplestiltskin started to stir. Belle was able to coax him off of Philippe and into the castle. He was barely able to make it into his bedroom and to the bed before he lost consciousness again. Mindful of the approaching storm, Belle hurried back outside and returned Philippe to the stable. Then she went back into the castle, back to her wounded master. As a woman and a princess, she wasn't taught much beyond the basic skills of reading and writing. But when the Ogre Wars started, she quickly learned how to tend wounds and care for the sick. She gathered supplies: a large bowl of hot water, cloths, and a few other items she would need. Then she carried them into Rumplestiltskin's bedroom. He was still unconscious, which would make her work easier. Setting the supplies down, she quickly unfastened his vest and removed his boots.

He didn't make a sound as she removed his clothing. Her cheeks flamed as her need to tend to him overrode her modesty. The wounds were contained to his upper body, so she quickly moved him beneath the thick duvet. Then she grabbed a cloth and dipped it into the warm water, wringing it thoroughly before she began wiping away the blood that oozed from the slash marks.

"Oh, Rum, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured as she quickly but efficiently began stitching the worst wound she could find shut. Then she moved on to the next wound and the next until all of the wounds were closed and no longer bleeding. The injured man didn't even move as Belle cleaned the remaining blood away and pulled the duvet over his chest. She was certain none of the injuries were life-threatening, but she decided to remain close to his side, just in case he needed anything or his condition worsened. Without thinking, Belle reached down and gently brushed his messy hair away from his forehead. He surprised her when he leaned into her hand and let out a soft groan.

"Shh…"

After a moment, he settled down again, sinking into a deep sleep. Belle carefully moved off of the bed and into a large, ornate chair beside the bed. It was quite comfortable, and in no time at all Belle dozed off during her silent vigil over her master.

* * *

"Belle!"

The cry filled Belle's ears and pulled her from a sound sleep. Immediately she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Rum?"

He thrashed restlessly on the bed, his breathing quick and labored. "Belle!"

"Rumplestiltskin, everything's okay…" She pushed herself onto the edge of the bed and gently placed her hand on his damp forehead. His skin was hot and sweaty, burning her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand, shocked. "Rum…" Luckily she knew how to soothe a fever. Gently touching his chest, she quickly got to her feet and rushed out of the master bedroom.

When she returned, she had a large bowl of cool water, as well as several washcloths and towels. Rum mumbled and tossed as she set the bowl down and dipped one washcloth into the water. She wrung the cloth thoroughly of excess water before folding it and pressing it gently to Rumplestiltskin's forehead.

He hissed and moaned, struggling weakly under her hand. "Belle…"

"I'm here, Rum." She moved the cloth gently over his forehead. "I'm right here."

Slowly his eyes opened, but they were glazed with fever. "Belle, don't go," he rasped.

"Shh, shh," she soothed, placing her free hand on his heaving chest. "I won't leave you."

"Stay…"

"I will." Emboldened, she leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against his cheek. The gesture seemed to settle him. He sighed and closed his eyes, but his hand closed around her slender wrist, holding tightly to it. She smiled softly.

"I was…wrong…" he mumbled, opening his eyes long enough to look at her.

"About what?"

"My magic. You."

Her heart fluttered a little at his words. "What do you mean, Rum?"

"You're more important."

"I am?"

"Of course…" Another sound of pain escaped him as he leaned into her hand. "You're…everything."

She stared at his face until he slipped back into the bliss of unconsciousness. Once she was certain he was sleeping, she tried to pull her hand away. But his grip remained firm and unyielding. After another attempt, she gave up and laid the cool cloth across his forehead. Then she argued with herself for several minutes before she finally gave up and scooted closer to the head of the bed. Grabbing a few pillows, she placed them behind her back, then leaned back against them and closed her eyes.

He didn't let go of her hand for the rest of the night, and at one point, Belle woke up briefly to find Rumplestiltskin pressed up against her with his head resting just below her bosom. She relished the warmth and closeness the contact provided, and her fingers threaded through his tangled hair as she returned to sweet slumber.

* * *

As the sun broke over the horizon the next morning, Belle awoke to find Rumplestiltskin missing from her arms. She frowned and reached out, but her hand only touched cold sheets.

"Missing something, dearie?"

Belle smiled and looked to her right. Rumplestiltskin was sitting in the chair she had occupied the night before, before she crawled into bed with him. The fever was gone from his eyes and his skin was once more golden and shimmery. "You look better."

"I feel better." He stood up, his movements neither tender nor hesitant, as they should have been after such a vicious attack. "The keeper of my estate doubles as a nursemaid."

"That must be quite useful."

Something shifted in his eyes, but it was very brief. "Quite. Now get up and launder my sheets. You've slept in long enough." Spinning around on his heel, he left his bedroom, his giggles echoing off the walls of the dark castle.

Belle remained in the bed for several minutes after he disappeared, and she smiled to herself.

He would never say anything about the night they had shared, but she would keep it tucked safely away in her heart for the rest of her days, and for the rest of time.

_The End._

A/N: I so love RumBelle hurt/comfort! And as most of you probably suspected, I wrote the wolf attack with Red in mind as the wolf. I like to think this could have happened during the months before they first kissed, especially with that scene where he tells her to leave. Something had to have happened. Am I right? Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
